


Binding

by Artan



Series: Fluency AU [9]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Culture, F/M, Fluff, Language, Wedding, scent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artan/pseuds/Artan
Summary: In a mammal's life, one day can stand out above all others.  Finding your soulmate is only half the battle, the other is surviving your wedding day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bold is Vulpine  
> Italics are Lapine

Nick had hardly been able to sleep last night, not that his nocturnal tendencies helped in that aspect.  His alarm seemed loud in his ears as he awoke alone, Judy hadn’t returned to the apartment last night.  It may have been in line with Lapine tradition; but he didn’t like waking up without his mate.

The shower and its complimentary drying period did little to help him fully awaken.  He almost forgot a second application of Musk Mask as the extra alarm he had set on his phone blared from the nightstand.  With the stress he was facing later today he didn’t want to be any more ‘floral’ than usual.  It took him a few more minutes, but he finally got his much needed coffee shortly after eight.  On any other day he would have been late to the bullpen, but not today.  He had taken the day off, along with the following few weeks at Judy and Bonnie Hopps’ insistence.  His own mother may have also been there with them as the two rabbits cornered him a few months ago.  The three females were a force to be reckoned with and he didn’t dare cross them.

His mother and Bonnie had been speaking with each other all winter, although a part of him was willing to bet they had first spoken a few weeks after he had proposed last fall. During some of the times he had visited Marie, they had talked about the plans she had made with his mate’s mother.  At least it was one of the areas where both Vulpine and Lapine cultures had the same customs.  Any further reflections were shattered by a loud pounding from his apartment door.  If he didn’t know any better, he would have sworn someone had taken a baseball bat to his door, again.  It was accompanied by a deep, angry voice.  “Rise and shine!  We have big plans today Loverboy!”  The next series of knocks nearly drowned out another, quieter voice.  “You’re sure this is the right room?  I mean-” Anything else the two had to say was cut off when Nick opened the door.

Finnick and Benjamin Clawhauser made for a hilariously mismatched pair.  They couldn’t be any more different if they tried.  The fennec nearly pulled the empty mug out of Nick’s paws as he pushed past him into the apartment, his much larger companion waited for the fox’s nod before taking a step inside.  It was a male thing, a territory thing.  They were only in the apartment for a few minutes, just enough time to grab Nick’s wallet, keys, and rented tuxedo.  He was still somewhat disheveled when the small fox nearly dragged him to his van.  Nick let himself be led by the tiny fennec; the three of them had several tasks to complete before the afternoon.

Nick made to sit in the passenger seat, but Fin pointed behind him and shook his head.  “No way, not until we make you presentable.  Get in the back.”  Nick didn’t sit on any of the seats back there, he knew better than to.  Clawhauser took his spot in the passenger seat and the three pulled away from his apartment with a loud backfire.  Fin’s cackling told him it was intentional, as usual.  The cheetah winced at the sudden crack but didn’t complain.  He had demanded to help with this, after all.

The first week of April was full of surprises for Nick.  The preparations that his and Judy’s parents had been working on had begun to come together.  Various Judges had been contacted and likely venues were surveyed, often by Nick on his few days off.  One morning however stood out.  He had arrived early as was usual for his mate, coffee seemingly glued to his lips.  Judy had gone on ahead of him when the precinct’s resident dispatch officer called him over to his desk just before he left the atrium.  Benjamin Clawhauser looked around conspiratorially before speaking.  “You know that favor you owe me?  I am calling it in now.”  The cheetah spoke with what could only be called a stage whisper.  Confusion clouded the fox’s face before the cheetah’s next sentence clarified everything.  “The Wedding, I want in.”

Nick just chuckled and shook his head at the memory.  That cat was scarily perceptive; somehow almost nothing escaped his notice within the precinct.  Even now, the feline still wasn’t willing to divulge what tipped him off to the marriage.  He knew two full weeks before the invitations were sent out to the rest of the precinct.  Honestly, a part of Nick was glad he was no longer hustling.  With how observant that cheetah was he could have been busted years ago.  During his recollections, the van finally stopped.  Looking up, Nick could see where they were; a groomer.

 This was why there were two of them; he hated visiting the groomer with a passion.  It was something about all the unwanted contact that just touched a nerve with him.  As he sat and stood at the behest of a trio of shears wielding alpacas over the course of several hours, they trimmed fur all over his body.  Fin and Clawhauser kept themselves busy while they waited with all the wonders of modern technology.  Nick grew twitchy and nervous as time passed.  The alpaca had just as much trouble brushing his tail as he did holding it still.  Fin had just laughed at his trouble while Clawhauser seemed sympathetic.

Lunch was a light and hurried affair back at Nick’s apartment.  Leftovers from the previous night were confiscated by his two ‘assistants’ so Nick was forced to make a quick sandwich.  The pitiful supply of paper plates he had convinced Judy to buy was decimated as the three didn’t want to waste time dirty dishes.  Fangs were brushed again and claws were trimmed before Nick found himself hurried out the door again.  Fin’s van was still parked in front of the building, but a new vehicle caught Nick’s eye.

An unmarked limousine was just pulling into position outside.  There were several parallels to some of his personal meetings with Mr. Big that suddenly came to mind, but a quick look at the driver dispelled them.  The stoic red panda just wasn’t the sort of mammal the shrew would use; he preferred a much more assertive first impression.  Clawhauser hurried to join him outside, Nick’s rented tuxedo in one paw and Fin in the other.  The red fox found the tux thrust into his paws before he was bundled into the limo.  Nick never knew the cheetah could move that fast.  A quick look at his phone shocked him into action and he gave the driver several directions.

Changing clothes in a confined space wasn’t one of Nick’s strengths.  He liked to spread out his options and take his time changing.  It was one of the things that had gotten him interested in Mystic Springs in the first place.  Well, that and the somewhat taboo nature of nudity modern life assigned to it.  Somehow, he managed to mostly finish dressing himself by the time he reached his first destination.  The final few twists of his bow tie were quickly secured as he stepped out of the white limo.  The park he entered was far quieter than when he visited last year.

The only sounds he heard on the barrow were the rustle of leaves, the rumble of traffic, and a few occasional flaps of cloth.  He was alone with his thoughts as he found the marker for his mother’s family.  As much as he had been a skeptic, it seems his father was right.  He placed a paw atop the square pillar and spoke a few words.  “Well Dad, today’s the day.”  Nick sighed and flicked his tail as nerves got the better of him.  “As much as I wish you could have been here today, I know you are out there somewhere.  I just wonder if you were this tense when you married Mom.”  Nick looked at the time on his phone again and decided to wrap things up quickly.  “I really should go now.  It would look bad if I was late to my own wedding.  I’ll visit again soon.”  He waited for a moment, as if expecting some kind of response.  There was nothing except the sounds of the city surrounding him, as usual.  Despite that, he walked away feeling slightly calmer for the moment.  At the very least, he had gained a few precious moments of calm before the evening’s events.

The hotel lobby seemed sedate as Nick half-jogged to the elevator.  He was nearly on time, actually slightly early, but somehow that didn’t seem good enough today.  The sun had already started to descend from its noonday roost and was a visible reminder of his need to hurry.  As he waited for the elevator to reach the ground floor he had to stop himself from tapping his foot.  It was a new habit and he knew exactly who he had to thank for it.  If it was slow coming down, the elevator was even slower going up.  Nick fussed with his tie for seemingly the hundredth time before the doors opened to the correct floor.

Nick knocked on the door to room 327 and was somehow heard over the sounds coming from inside.  Stu answered him at the door in a plain suit and red tie, closing it as soon as he slipped out.  “ _Good to see you here so soon Nick.  The does are still inside, taking their time to finish up.  You doing alright?_ ”  The rabbit may not have the same talent for reading him that Judy had gained, but even he could tell something was bothering the fox.  “ _Just nerves._ ”  Nick admitted quickly.  Stu nodded in agreement.  “ _I know just how worked up I got before my wedding.  It was a bit different of a ceremony and far less formal, but that didn’t do much to help.  You’ll do fine, son._ ”  The last word sparked a small smile on his muzzle, lifting the corner of one of his lips.

This was something new, for Nick.  He could count the number of mammals who had called him son on one paw.  Including Mr. Big, although the shrew later threatened to have him killed, so he wasn’t sure if that really counted.  Now, or at least within a few hours, he would have a father.  Nick kept his thoughts to himself as he replied.  “ _Thanks, Stu.  How much more do the females have left to do?_ ”  The rabbit turned and cracked the door open but one of the voices inside caught his attention, his mother was in there.  He was easily able to pick her words out amongst the babble of other voices.  “Is that-” She was interrupted mid-sentence by Stu who called back, “Yes, he’s here at the door.”  He stepped out of the way and was quickly replaced my Marie.

“ **Hello my son.** ”  The vixen beamed as she saw him.  “You look handsome, especially all dressed up.”  The two embraced and she held him close, their foreheads met before she let him go.  “No need to be nervous, everything will be just fine.  You made an excellent choice in your **Soulmate** and Judy feels the same.”  Some commotion from inside caught her attention and she glanced to see the source before shooing him away.  “Now go, hurry!  We will be right behind you.  Besides, you can’t see her yet.  You knew this before getting here and you both agreed to it.”  Nick stepped back and was about to turn to leave when his mother reached out and placed her paws on either side of his face and kissed him.  “ **Just remember, I always love you.  Always have and always will.** ”  She released him and the door closed as she left.  Before it shut however, he caught a whiff of the mammal he had been missing all day, Judy.

As he headed back to the limo he knew that would have to be enough for now.  Rabbits held that starting several days before the wedding, the bride and groom are not allowed to see each other.  All he had caught of Judy for the past three days was the fleeting, mixed scent of lavender, cedar, and what could only be called prey by his hindbrain.  He just had to hold out for the next few hours, and he would be reunited with his rabbit.  It couldn’t come soon enough.  The trip to the park where they were to be wed seemed like some new form of torture.  Nick could have sworn the wait was actually killing him.

It was a quiet bastion amidst the trees in the southern districts of the city.  Judy and Marie had looked for the perfect location for the better part of two weeks before settling on this park.  Most Vulpine weddings were, and still are, an open air event.  As the sun sets, couples mark each other in full witness of their families.  In all, it was a more formal recognition of the new relationship followed by a celebratory gathering.  The majority of both extended families spent much of the evening drinking, eating, and generally having a good time.  Nick looked at the chairs that had been arrayed in the grass and counted himself lucky Judy hadn’t insisted on an extremely traditional ceremony.  He wasn’t sure if the city’s infrastructure could handle that many rabbits at once.

The lower the sun fell, the more guests arrived.  More of Judy’s siblings had arrived than Nick had expected and he knew a good portion of the First Precinct’s officers were present.  Even the Chief was in attendance, it was probably the first time Nick had seen the mammal outside of his uniform.  Almost more worrying was the single miniature seat, with a single oversized one next to it.  It seemed Judy had invited Fru Fru.  Nick just hoped Bogo didn’t make any connections about the shrew and her bodyguard.  Less than an hour before sundown, the guests were all accounted for and it was time to begin.

Fin nodded from his seat in the front row, the small fox cleaned up quite well when he wanted to.  Nick took a deep breath to steady himself before he stepped out in front of the crowd.  His carefully cultivated mask threatened to break just before he started speaking.  “Thank you, everyone, for coming here this evening.  Tonight is a very important night for both Judy and myself.  We are going to be wed.  We come from two very different backgrounds, and very different customs.  Honestly, our relationship has been a lot of learning for both of us.  In keeping with that theme, tonight will be a mix of both our traditions.”

Nick looked at the audience before him during a short pause.  On one side sat a lot of rabbits, they looked somewhat uneasy and out of place amidst the noise of the city and them.  Bonnie and Stu were both absent, the seats set aside for them empty in the front row.  The same was also true of his own mother, but he wasn’t worried.  The three of them had a part to play shortly.  The other side was much smaller.  Many of the officers that had accepted the invitation sat in the rear, giving the few other guests a clear view.  From the looks of it, Fin had brought a few of his more responsible friends while Marie had invited several associates from her own circle of friends.  It seemed the whole audience leaned forward during the moment Nick paused.  As soon as he spoke again, the tension lifted.

“In order for some portions of the ceremony to make sense, I’ll have to explain something about us foxes.  As a species, we really are big into the idea of True Love.  We even have a word just for our destined mate, **Soulmate**.  We foxes go through life looking for our other half and when we find them, there is no looking back.  We don’t divorce, and don’t remarry.”  As he spoke he could see some movement from the back of the crowd.  A flash of red fur told him exactly who had arrived, and it was time to wrap up this explanation.  “With that in mind, I am now announcing my intention to marry Judith Laverne Hopps, in view of both her family and mine.  Let those who would dispute me step forward now.”

Stewart Hopps strode down the central aisle, followed by two of his oldest sons who were slightly older than Judy.  He looked stern in his suit, taking his role as patriarch more seriously than usual.  As they reached the front of the crowd, his sons moved to either side of him.  The rabbit stopped, took a visible breath, and began his portion of the ceremony.  “Nicholas Piberius Wilde, whatever claims you hope to make must face my judgement first.  Know that I want only the truth in any answers you give this evening and I will listen with an open mind.”  This was traditional; he was to be questioned by some of Judy’s siblings.  The questions were dictated by tradition, but the answers were entirely his own.

The buck on Stu’s left spoke first.  If Nick’s memory was correct, his name was Robert.  He looked like a younger version of his father, but had a much softer accent.  “I speak for my father, Stewart.  Our family brings much to this arrangement, providing lands and the support of many relations.  What do you have to offer?”  Lapine patriarchs used to meet before any wedding to discuss dowry or other arrangements alongside the marriage.  While that specific practice seemed to have died out a century ago, there were still several holdovers like this one.

Nick had taken time to compose his response.  While what he wanted to say was easy, the hardest part was putting it into words.  “I was born the son of a tailor, an only kit.  I lost my father during the Riots when I was only a few years old.  Life hasn’t been easy for me, and being a fox hasn’t done much to help with that.  However, despite all that I have been through, I have made a life for myself.  I have an apartment in the Brownstones, a bright future ahead of me in the ZPD, and the seemingly endless support of my mother.  Honestly, it isn’t much.  I never have actually owned property, nor had a stable career before.  What I do have is all the love and strength I can muster.”  Here, Nick decided to ditch his prepared ideas and spoke plainly.  “ **Soulmate** is a very special word for us, and I know Lapine has no equivalent.  The closest I can give you is the phrase; the other half of my soul.  Even that, is still lacking some of the feelings of fate and finality the original has.  There is nothing I would not do for Judy, and nothing that could keep us apart.”  Nick met Stu’s eyes as he finished speaking.  A small part of him was surprised by the warmth he found there, the rest was overjoyed by the rabbit’s broad smile.

The other rabbit began to step forward, but found his patriarch’s arm blocking his path.  “I have heard enough,” Stu said.  “I find this male worthy.  He has proven himself more than enough under the scrutiny of his both his own family, and mine.  Come to me, Son, so that I may welcome you properly.”  The rabbit spread his arms wide, and Nick moved and embraced him.  The fox bowed his head slightly and dropped to one knee to allow Stu to mark him between the ears.  Together, the four of them moved off to the side to allow the next part of the ceremony to begin.  Nick took a deep sniff, the new mark catching his attention.  In his opinion, Judy’s was better.

He could see more movement at the back of the crowd, and several of the taller heads turned to see what was happening.  His mother was the first mammal he saw walking down the aisle towards him.  The long, dark dress she wore accentuated her white tail tip; it was one of those things that just never seemed to go out of style.  Nick took a moment to catch his mother’s eye before he felt his heart stop.  Judy was only a few steps behind Marie, but Nick couldn’t see anyone else around her.  Her dress was a clean white and seemed to flow from her shoulders, yet hugged her in all the right places.  Those were all the details he noticed before his thoughts stopped making sense.  The most complex thing going through his head was simply; wow.  It had only been three days and her scent just barely reaching him on the light breeze did things to him.  Hell, that rabbit did things to him.

It took Nick a moment to return to his senses, but he couldn’t take his eyes off his bride.  She made her way up the aisle bouncing with excitement every step of the way.  When the females reached the front of the crowd, they turned and faced each other perpendicular to the audience.  His mother’s back was to him, and her tail wagged in excitement nearly as much as his.  Judy’s expression grew serious as it was time for her portion of the ceremony.

Marie gently took Judy’s paws and faced them upwards, brushing the fur at her fingertips to the side to inspect her nails.  They may have lacked the sharp points that any vixen’s would have had, but the Matron seemed pleased with what she found and nodded before moving on to the next body part.  In quick succession, his mate’s ears, teeth, and eyes were all inspected.  It was merely a formality, Marie’s decision had been made months ago, but Nick still worried.  The vixen stepped back and gave Judy one final look before nodding one last time.  “Daughter, go to your mate and hold him close.  You have my blessings to be wed.”  Before she let Judy pass, Marie placed her paws on her shoulders and marked the top of her head with the side of her cheek.  Something was whispered in the rabbit’s ear, followed by an embrace between the two.  Then, Judy took her first steps toward him.

Nick’s own paces were a test of willpower to keep him from running.  It had been only three days without her, but Judy’s absence had been keenly felt for every single one.  The closer she came, the more her details seemed to consume his senses.  The was the setting sun illuminated her fur, the sparkle in her eyes as she looked at him, and the growing potency of her scent with each step they took propelled Nick forward.  He managed to keep himself from running, but anything less was almost painful.  When he finally reached her, they clasped their paws tightly together.

Nick held Judy as if she was his only anchor on reality, and for the moment, she was.  He made to bury his muzzle in the fur of her throat, but a firm finger on the tip of his nose blocked the attempt.  Nick blinked as the reality of his actions dawned on him and blushed under his already red fur.  One of Judy’s eyebrows twitched upwards and her smile grew wider as she noticed his flushed ears.  Marie’s appearance came as a surprise to both of them however.

Bonnie was at the vixen’s shoulder carrying a length of sleek red cord in her paws, Nick could barely contain his emotions.  His mother had spoken about this when he was still a little kit.  For all the off-color jokes canids have to endure about tying things, this was an important part of their marriage practices.  Bonnie wrapped one end of the cord around his wrists and from the way it seemed to glide over his skin as she pulled it tight, it was silk.  He looked back to his bride as Marie began speaking again.

He could feel one of his ears turn in the direction of his mother, but his eyes never left Judy’s.  Hers never left his either.  “Judith Laverne Hopps,” His mother asked, “What brings you and my son together?”  His rabbit didn’t seem to hesitate before responding.  “I love him with all my heart, and trust him with every fiber of my being.  I have come to rely on him for so much that I have no idea what I would do without him.  There is nothing I would like more than to spend the rest of my life with him.’  As she spoke, Bonnie began to loop the cord around their paws.  Several turns were made before the older rabbit stopped and glanced at Marie.

Nick could just barely see his mother before the ceremonial cord was tied with a simple knot.  Clawhauser appeared with a long match and a tall white candle, tall being a relative term here.  It may have only been three feet long but next to the cheetah it seemed half that.  For Judy however, Nick knew it would be hard to reach.  The feline placed the candle into a wide base one the grass before lighting the match and passing it to the couple.  With their bound paws, they took it and carefully lit the wick.  The flame at the top burned bright and clear as Nick blew out the match.

Stewart Hopps joined bot his wife and Marie Ann, together the heads of both households had given their children their blessings.  All that was left now was the formalities; they were to publically mark each other as mates.  Nick’s heart raced as he made his move. He bent down, after maneuvering their paws between them and placed the tip of his nose alongside his mate’s throat.  There was only time for the quickest of sniffs, but waiting for her scent was torture.  It was one of those things he couldn’t easily explain, and that may have had its roots in some of the more primal portions of his brain, but her scent was able to move him.  Right now, it gave him the calm and confidence he had been looking for all day.  Carefully he pressed the side of his cheek against her throat and gently rubbed his scent onto her.  As he pulled back, he caught their scents as they mingled; his into hers.  It felt like electricity went through his body for a moment at that.

Nick remained bent over to help his mate.  She stretched her neck, chinning him atop the head and on either side of his throat.  Somewhere in there, she had managed to rub a small bit of her scent on the top of his muzzle, teasing his senses.  It felt like a triumph for Nick as he managed to keep himself from crossing his eyes and sniffing desperately at her mark.  Judy’s violet eyes seemed to sparkle with hidden laughter as she knew exactly what buttons of his to press.

Their parents took their seats and had been replaced by one of the city’s judges.  Although interspecies marriages weren’t common, much of the stigma associated with them had dissipated over the past decade.  Marie’s worry that they would be unable to find an official to oversee the wedding was unfounded, since the female badger was the first one they consulted.

She spoke loudly and clearly as she addressed both the crowd and the couple.  “Nicholas Piberius Wilde, do you take Judith Laverne Hopps to be your lawful bride?”  The fox thought the entire city stopped just to hear this moment.  “I do.”  He replied.  The badger spoke again.  “Judith Laverne Hopps, do you take Nicholas Piberius Wilde to be your lawful husband?”  If the city had seemed to stop for his answer, the universe certainly stopped for hers.  “I do.”

The judge’s smile was mirrored by the rest of the crowd, and only broken by her proclamation.  “By the authority granted to me by both Zootopia and her citizens, I pronounce you husband and wife.  You may now kiss the bride.”

Nick stopped listening to anything after the word kiss as everything came together for him.  He leaned forward and down, tilting his head to the side.  Those actions were nearly mirrored by Judy as their lips met in the middle.  The city could have collapsed around them and Nick wouldn’t have noticed or cared, it was the best moment in his entire life.  Sight, sound, taste, touch, and smell were all filled by his rabbit.  Amazing was a word he could have used to try and describe the moment, but it just wasn’t enough.  He wished it could have lasted forever, but they needed to breathe at some point.  It was passionate, a little desperate, and far too short.

The rest of the night was nearly a blur.  The reception was loud and festive.  There was plenty of food, cake, and alcohol for all who attended.  Gifts were given to the new couple, ranging from a sprig of potted basil, in true lapine fashion, to a small throw rug, presumably from Fru Fru.  The shrew had vanished after the ceremony, and not without good reason.  Nick wasn’t sure if there was any special meaning behind that gift, but presumed it was a sign of forgiveness.  Someone had even decided to give them a toaster.  Not a good one, but a toaster none the less.  At the night wore on, nearly ever mammal present congratulated the couple; Clawhauser looked ready to pop before he spoke.  By the time they left, it was well past midnight.

Nick was exhausted on one paw, and excited on the other.  It had been a long day, and an emotional one at that.  However, his mate was here and if her scent was anything to go by, sleep would certainly have to wait.  Judy led him to their apartment room and barely managed to get the door closed and lock behind them before they were all over each other.  As they somehow made their way to the bedroom, Judy had something to tell him.  “ _You know, tradition holds that our honeymoon should be a month long.  We only took two weeks._ ”  Nick’s response was nearly lost amidst the fur of her neck.  “ **Then I guess we have some time to make up.** ”  He leaned back, and from the look in Judy’s eyes, he knew it was the last rational thought he would have for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this one has been a while in the works. Life has been very busy over the past month, but I should have some more time to write once I get through this semester of college. In other news, it turns out that binding of hands is a real world custom. I decided to write it in, since it felt appropriate but after doing some online review I was surprised to find that.


End file.
